disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kazar
Kazar is the primary villain in the movie The Wild.Kazar is voiced by Willaim Shatner. He eats meat and is evil like Scar. While walking Samson sees plants and rocks turning into different colors; he thinks they are his senses. Nigel is captured by a group of wildebeests who dwell in the volcano, and their leader Kazar pronounces him King, based on an 'omen' he received when he was young. About to be devoured by lions, a toy koala fell from the sky (unknown to him it was actually from a plane) and scared the lions away, saving his life. Kazar wants to change the food chain; he no longer wants his kind to be at the bottom, but would rather see "prey become predators" and vice versa. For this, he needs to sacrifice a lion. Bridget and Larry are also captured and held prisoner. Ryan is left sheltering in a branch of an old tree, but he is attacked by a gang of vultures acting under orders from Kazar. The branch breaks and traps his paw. Ryan attempts a roar but again can only manage a squeak. Samson hears Ryan's cries and runs to save him, scaring off the birds. The two reunite, but are interrupted by a pack of wildebeests. Ryan is shocked when Samson tells him to run. The two retreat to a tree where Samson reveals the truth - he was born in the circus and, like Ryan, couldn't roar. His father was ashamed, telling him a wild lion could roar, before allowing his son to be sent to the zoo, where Samson lied to avoid the shame. Meanwhile, the wildebeest discover them and, in the scuffle, send the tree over the cliff, with Samson still hanging on. Ryan is taken back to the volcano to be sacrificed. Samson is found later by Benny, and together they follow Samson's 'instinct' to the volcano in which the wildebeests are. This instinct turns out to be a group of chameleons who can camouflage themselves to look like they are leading his way - they help Samson because they want to see the wildebeests overthrown. Nigel tries his best to distract Kazar and the others from harming his friends (who are going to be cooked in a fire for dinner), but eventually Samson appears. He ends up fighting Kazar in order to protect the others and Ryan. As they fight, Kazar orders the other wildebeests to help him. His second in command, Blag, tells him that the wildebeests are tired of pretending to be something that they're not, and refuse to help. In response, Kazar continues fighting by himself - but both Samson and Ryan finally find their real roars. Samson then unleashes a roar so powerful, knocking out Kazar and triggering the eruption of the volcano. The animals hurry outside, but Kazar remains, ecstatic about finally being 'top of the food chain'. However, he is crushed by rocks as the volcano explodes. Luckily, Samson, Ryan, Bridget, Nigel, Larry, Benny, Cloak, Cameo, and the wildebeest all escape, leaving the wild just seconds before the volcano triggers an eruption that destroys it completely. category:deaths Category:Deceased villains Category:Stubs Category:Animals Category:Masters of Evil Category:Monarchs Category:Killers Category:Completely hungry Category:Males Category:Men Category:Other Animated Disney Film Villains Category:Most Evil Category:Predators Category:Completely mad Category:Evil geniuses Category:Strongest Villains Category:Insane Psycho Category:Idiotic Villains Category:Smart Idiots Category:Tragic Villains Category:True Villains Category:Completely mad Category:Comical Villains Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Villians draged to hell